Alloys containing titanium are known. These alloys contain relatively high levels of titanium. Generally the titanium content is above about 7% by weight. These alloys are not ductile and can not be rolled to a foil in a satisfactory manner and upon brazing contains a brittle dispersed phase is present. Boron containing alloys are also hard and cannot be rolled easily however on melting. Boron can diffuse away from the joint resulting in a higher melting point alloy and increase in ductility.